Rules Or Booze
by megamog
Summary: Hugo Weasley is trouble and he knows it. But as soon as school finishes, he has no clue what he wants to do. He can't party forever.


"That looks weird- no- stop! Mum stop it! Come on let me at leas- Let me undo my top button." One thing I can tell you about my family is that there's never a dull moment. Like literally, if it's not a broken arm it's a missing person, or a drunken night or, in this case, a wedding. To tell you the truth, I don't like weddings. The ceremony bores me, the kissing in my face annoys me, the meeting family relatives, who kiss my cheek when I have no clue who they are, scares me. The only thing good about a wedding is the party. You can just chill, have a laugh, mess about and boogie down till dawn. Normally people would just leave me be. Let me wear my tie loose and my top button undone. But just because my cousin is getting married it all changes. Even my dad was being rather harsh and that was strange.

"Come on mate, do what your mum says." My dad always agreed with my mum, but that was only because he was scared of what she'd do it he disagreed. She'd probably curse him, honestly I wouldn't put it past her. She liked to make fun out of dad when he was wrong.

"Hu, just tuck in your shirt and try look smart. You know it won't be just Vic on your back if you don't. It'll be Dom and Aunt Fleur, so I wouldn't." Rose, my sister, had appeared around the corner, a book in one hand and one of them really small purses all girls brought to weddings. Being a year older than me she always found a way to make sure I didn't forget that she was the older one. Although, apparently she carried that book because she wanted to study because she was at uni now, (mental isn't she, but she insisted becoming a doctor would be a good job and yes I said she could just work at Mungo's, but apparently the muggle world need her more than we do) but I know better. She'd charmed it so she could talk to her beloved boyfriend Marcus Finnigan. Now I have nothing against Marcus, but seen as it's so important for her to become a doctor, he shouldn't be distracting her. Therefore they shoul- must split up.

"Just because you're back from Uni doesn't mean you can start bossing me around again." With a roll of my eyes, I untucked my shirt, just to annoy her. They'd have to deal with it. All of them. Spotting Rose glare at me, I took this as my cue to head upstairs till the cousins arrived.

Everyone knew Teddy would propose sooner or later, they just didn't know when and as soon as he did all of the family got stuck in with the planning and within the next few months they had it sorted. Today was the big day. Today was the day that Teddy was finally part of the family. Victorie Lupin. Maybe they would have kids and name one Hugo after me, then again they wouldn't even let me help plan the wedding. I think the words they used were "irresponsible", "ruin the wedding" and "you'll end up breaking something." Well they could have just made up reasons to spare my feelings. What if that was them sparing my feelings? I think that more likely.

The first person to tell me about Teddy and Vic getting married was Lily. Lil and I have always been close, ever since we were small. Even though she's a year younger than me, we're like best friends. At Hogwarts, we were both placed in the same house; Gryffindor. To be honest if I hadn't of been place in Gryffindor my dad would've gone mad. But I was along with a long list of cousins.

My door creaked open and I looked around from my x-box to spot a brown/ginger haired girl. She was about 5 foot 4 and was wearing a red dress, which matched her hair. "Hey Idiot. I see your dad still hasn't been able to convince you to go back to being a ginge for the wedding." Ah that's another thing. Back in my sixth year I had an epiphany. I'd never liked Ginger and even though my hair had been browner compared to the ginger, I went all the way and permanently dyed it, much to my dad's disapproval. Even two years later he still can't make me change it.

"Don't even bring it up Lil." I told her, a hint of a grin on my face as I turned the TV and x-box off, before turning back to her. "No, honestly it's a touchy subject with my dad." A laugh escaped from her mouth as I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Your top button is undone, idiot." She spoke as we made our way into the corried. I let a sigh out of moth shaking my head.

"Another touchy subject Lil." I told her as we guided ourselves towards the kitchen. She pulled me back suddenly.

"Dom will kill you." And with that, she pushed past me in an annoying manner as I ran a hand through my hair, following her. Girls, what can you do with them?

My mum and Aunt Ginny were sitting at the table engrossed in some sort of chat about how proud they were of Vic, while my dad and Uncle Harry chatted about the recent Chuddly Canons score, which to tell you the truth was no different to the past 5000 games. I spotted James and Albus talking to Rose in the corner, as Lily helped herself to a drink. She obviously felt like she didn't need to ask, the idiot. A person loomed in front of me. "Hugo, you're tie."

"Oh come on, it's not even that bad." I told him with a shake of my head, sliding my hands into my pockets. Uncle Harry shook his head and took the tie in his hands and within seconds he had pulled it up to my collar, where my undone top button was.

"Now you don't look as scruffy. Compromise, I do it for those two as well." He pointed over at James and Albus, with a smile. He messed with my hair as I pushed him away with a laugh. Before walking over to the others.

"Did dad get you to sort yourself out? He has his ways." James laughed. He was in a suit and tie and it was obvious that Harry had been making sure they all looked smart. James was very right, he did have his ways. He was smart. Convincing. He made you want to do what he said just because he was pretty cool.

"If you had it your way James, we'd all be dressed in jeans and hoodies, let's be honest." Albus grinned, his messy black hair bobbing when he laughed. People said he looked like Uncle Harry and I could see why.

"You can't deny that Jamie. You know that's true." I told him, with a smirk as Lily passed us all a drink. I took a sip and felt relieved as the bubbly liquid slipped down my throat in a soothing manner.

"Oh shut up, like you wouldn't." James grinned as he cracked open the top of his beer. "And anyway, it'd be better than having to buy a suit wouldn't it?" I shrugged as we heard our mums get up from behind us. I let out a slight sigh know that it meant we had to go. I grabbed my can of beer, and walked towards the door.

"Hugo, you can't bring a beer to a wedding." My dad told me as he reached for it and I moved out of his way. "Give it to me." With a stern look in my direction, I shook my head.

"I'll finish it." I told him, putting the drink to my lips about to down it before he pulled my arm down. "Oh no you don't, we're not having you giddy before the party has even started." He took the drink off of me and instead drank it himself.

"You're such a hypocrite." I laughed shaking my head, pushing my way past him. As I made it out the door and towards the back garden so I could cross the boundaries and apparate.

"To be honest, when Teddy told me he was going to ask Vic to marry him, I was sure that she was going to say no. Just because he'd waited so long, but she said yes." Harrison trailed off, he was way past drunk and so was I. After the whole jumping around and laughing we'd gone for the shots at the bar, not a good idea. That was never a good idea. I was sure that my mum and dad had already gone home, so had Rose probably; couldn't stay away from a book that long. But I was still in full party mode. Teddy and Vic were married, Dom and Daniel Nott had already gone clubbing (much to Uncle Bill's disapproval) and I'm sure to all of their annoyance us guys were drunk.

"Mate, I thought Teddy wasn't even gonna propose. The dickhead. Took him long enough." Jace slurred, messing with his blonde sticky up hair. "We were like 9 when they got together and now we're 18, our last year of school." Jace laughed, taking a sip of his beer with a grin.

"Give him some slack guys, they're married now that's all that matters right?" I didn't even notice myself swaying or even slurring my words, I was way past the point of noticing anything. Someone could have kissed me right now and I wouldn't have realised. "I like Teddy. He's like my older brother."

"We love him to H-"

"WAHEY! BOYS WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU'RE ALL COMING BACK TO MINE RIGHT?!" I felt someone jump on my back and with an "oof" I fell on the floor, bringing the person with me. Rolling on my back with a laugh, somehow this was funnier now that I was drunk a lot funnier, I noticed Mitch on the floor next to me.

"You idiot." I pushed him with a grin, standing up with a wobble and then putting my arm around him. "Course, told you that earlier." I said with a smirk as Mitch messed with my hair and we stood opposite the others, questioning them.

"Promised Jules I'd go back to her place. Shit… I should probably go find her." Harrison told us, urgency in his voice and I shook my head as he turned round walking off to find his girlfriend. Looking at Jace, I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I could say no?" He smirked at us as I grabbed his arm and we pulled him along outside, so that we could apparate to Mitch's place. "Hang on, I've got an idea." He said as we looked over at him, puzzled. "I say we go clubbing." With a grin I nodded slowly and instead of apparating to Mitch's, we went to our favourite club, Sky Blue.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. _It was like an echo in my mind the bass, the tunes, the people, the drinking. Every Saturday it was the same, we were regulars. People knew our names here and every week it was a different girl. This time she was tall and blonde with blue eyes that just shone. I didn't catch her name but she was nice enough. After talking about her cat for about half an hour, we turned to a more interesting subject, which didn't involve talking. As I felt her tongue move in and out of mouth, I was wanting her more and more and after deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to stay in the club, I took her by the hand and dragged her out to the back, the usual fucking place. I pushed her up against the wall in a rough manner, it was almost written into me, as I moved my hand from her waist to her arse, as she unbuckled my trouser belt and pulled away from her so I could kiss down her neck, sucking on tender spots and leaving marks. Fumbling with my trousers she managed to pull them down slightly so I could move closer to her. I could feel myself getting harder against her as I pulled down her pants and pushed into her hard, letting out a groan against her mouth. It had been a week since I'd done this last. She was better than the last one, I was sure that one was a virgin, had no clue what she was doing. This girl moaned against my lips as I picked up a rhythm. I felt her hand run through my combed back hair, feeling myself getting close. I ran a hand down her back and felt her shiver against me as I climaxed, releasing myself into her with a load groan. "Fuck." I mumbled against her lips, with a smile. "That was good."


End file.
